


a big boy all on your own

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa, lots of comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: hongjoongs visit to the doctors!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	a big boy all on your own

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @babywookie !! 💖💖  
>    
> please enjoy this piece 💗
> 
> ⚠️ also warning! I dont go in detail but there are mentions of needles. please read with caution if that makes you feel uneasy ⚠️

seonghwa watched as hongjoong was still fast asleep in bed, curled into his blanket. the kitten was subconsciously nuzzling into the fabric as seonghwa gently cards his finger through his hair.

once the kitten's eyes slowly blink open, he curls into his blanket smiling sleepily at the person next to him. his mewls were muffled from the rubber of his pacifier lodged into his mouth.

"ah, good morning, my precious baby" seonghwa smiles leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead. hongjoong returns the favor by grabbing seonghwa's face with both hands and begins to nuzzle him.

"I see my kitten is in a good mood, huh?" he receives a big smile from the kitten, his pacifier plopping out of his mouth in the process.

hongjoong, when just woken up, would prefer to show affection as his way of communicating; not so keen on using his words unless so needed be. so, just like hongjoong, seonghwa basks in the nuzzling. he absolutely adores when hongjoong is in an affectionate cuddly mood- which for the older, it's a 24/7 occurence.

as much as he would love to sit here and cuddle his kitten, he knows they need to get out of bed to start getting ready. seonghwa is wary just as much as he's curious to see how hongjoong will react to going to his doctor appointment. he remembers that this is the appointment where he'll be receiving his monthly shots as well.

he gently brushes the hair out of the youngers eyes "alright, my kitten, we have a busy day today" he helps him push the comforter off his body, opening his arms for his hwa "you have a doctor appointment today, so we need to start getting ready. let's go my lovebug"

hongjoong just continues his nuzzling, not focusing nor processing what his hwa just told him. he only focuses on how warm seonghwa is.

  
-

seonghwa securely wraps the blanket around hongjoong, as he gets comfortable sitting in the waiting room. he didn't expect the kitten to fall asleep on the car ride here (although the ride being short, once the kitten was buckled in, he instantly knocked out)

seonghwa sits as he waits for hongjoong's name to be called, instinctively holding the kitten closer to his chest.

he remembers the first few weeks of having hongjoong in his care, how he spent long nights of endless web searches and phone calls to find the right doctor's for a hybrid like hongjoong. he appreciates how patient and understanding they are given hongjoong's history.

his reminiscing was interrupted by someone calling the young kittens name. as he stood up, the said kitten let out a small yawn, curling his tail around seonghwa's hand.

a few exchange of greetings and updates on the kitten are given. seonghwa notices how hongjoong's eyes begin to slowly open as he's maneuvered to sit upright. not happy with being jostled, he lets out a small whine.

"alright, everything seems to be all good. the doctor will be with you shortly" one of the nurses bids farewell as she closes the door.

the kitten opens his eyes more, taking in his surroundings. his grip grows tighter onto seonghwa's shirt when he realizes they aren't home.

"it's okay, my sweet, we're at the doctors" seonghwa rubs his back soothingly.

"wan' go 'ome" the kitten mumbles around his pacifier

the older places a kiss to his forehead "we will soon baby. you have to get your shots and then we can go home, okay?" hongjoong didnt like the sound of that, his lower lip wobbling as he looks up at his hwa.

"don' wan' it" he grumbles under his breath

his moping gets cut off as the door opens revealing the hybrid's doctor. seonghwa can't help but coo as he watches hongjoong's face crumble almost in slow motion. tears streaming down his face as he begins to blubber incoherently.

"sweetheart it's okay. where's my big boy hongjoongie?" the older raises an eyebrow looking expectantly at the younger

  
"hwa bi' boy" he wipes his tears taking in deep breaths as he begins to feel the doctor wipe his arm down.

"how has he been adjusting?"

"he's actually been adjusting well at home, he's starting to move comfortably around the house as well" seonghwa informs the doctor "two of my closest friends usually watch him while I'm at work and only just recently has he started to become comfortable around them"

hongjoong looks up at the doctor, pretty much glaring at him as he talks to seonghwa. he doesn't know who this person is but doesn't like that he's talking to his hwa. he only whines around his pacifier keeping a good grip on seonghwa's arm to emphasize that he is his hwa and nobody is taking him away.

"alright, hongjoong, can you show your hwa what a big boy you are?" although hongjoong doesn't like this new person, he can't help but to agree- he wants to show seonghwa what a big boy he really is by getting his shot.

his face scrunches in pain, hissing and mewling under his breath as he feels the needle prick his arm. just as he begins to push himself into seonghwa's chest, the doctor places a bandaid onto his arm.

with tears pooled in his eyes, he looks back at his hwa sniffling "-wa..."

seonghwa kisses his forehead "my baby, you are such a big boy. you have one more shot and then we can go home, okay?"

the kitten weakly nods, whimpering as he sees another needle approaching his other arm. he mewls loudly inching away from the doctors hands- almost out of instinct biting him- but is held down by seonghwa's firm grip on his waist.

the kitten lets out a sob as he feels another needle being pricked into his arm, hissing becoming louder. seonghwa has never heard the kitten hiss before, but he ultimately can't blame him as he knows he's scared and it's a natural reaction for kittens.

"alright, hongjoong, we're all done!" hongjoong looks at his arm to see another small bandaid where the shot just was. he nudges his head to seonghwa's stomach, looking up at him with his doe-like watery eyes.

"and since you were such a good boy, I'll let you choose a prize to bring home!" hongjoong leans over to the drawer that the doctor opened. he tugs on seonghwa's shirt motioning for him that he doesn't want to go alone.

seonghwa picks him up, letting the kitten look down at all the options he can choose from. "you were such a good boy that you can bring home a prize! my brave little kitten" the older kisses his cheek as he sees a small smile form on hongjoong's lips.

as he rummages through all the bright colored objects, his eyes land on one particular object- a sticker (that's bigger than his hand) of a fluffy white cat.

hongjoong taps seonghwa's arm "hwa. I go' kitty!" receiving small kisses to his nose. the kitten is too absorbed staring at the sticker in awe that he doesn't realize they were now leaving the doctor's office, on their way to head home.

  
seonghwa buckles him in securely before strapping his seatbelt on. "my baby, I am so proud of you. you were so brave getting those shots like a big boy!" he cups the youngers face in his, peppering it in little kisses.

hongjoong purrs at the affection, returning the gesture by placing a kiss to seonghwa's cheek "I'm bi' boy hwa! I go' kitty too!" he proudly holds his sticker up with both hands.

seonghwa smiles as he begins the drive home, occasionally glancing at the kitten staring at his new sticker mumbling to himself. he's too preoccupied by his cat sticker to notice the few stray cats they pass on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to request! I still have some left to write so please dont feel discouraged if I didnt get to write yours yet, it's coming! 💗


End file.
